Ine'Ri nar Neema
Ine'Ri nar Neema (ee-nay'ree) is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. She is a young quarian engineer hailing from the Neema. She believes her people wronged the geth and supports them over her people. Due to her views, Ine'Ri was ridiculed and neglected by other quarians while growing up. Despite her desperate attempts to fit in among her species, Ine'Ri has a difficult time socializing. Life Ine'Ri was born and raised on the Neema. Her mother was more involved in her upbringing than her father, but both parents were attentive to her as a child. Her mother always told her stories about the geth and their history as their people knew it which shaped Ine's views. As she grew older she began expressing her mother's opinions on the geth which she'd come to adopt. This left Ine to be teased and ridiculed when she wasn't being ignored. Doing her best to fit in, Ine went to extremes to do so. Learning to dance was a desperate attempt to gain positive attention, as was trying to become an efficient and respected engineer. Neither of these helped which hindered Ine's social life and social ability quite drastically. As she studied and worked on becoming an engineer, Ine created her own personal combat drone which she spoke to as if it were a person. This was the extent of her social life among the flotilla. When Ine'Ri was of age she left on her pilgrimage and intended to come back when she accomplished something she deemed great enough. In 2183 the geth became active outside the Perseus Veil which drew Ine to try and find a way to communicate with them. Due to the circumstances she felt it was too dangerous to apporach any of them until after the Battle of the Citadel. Even then she was sure she should take precaution. While drifting and looking for any sign of the geth, Ine ended up on Omega to get supplies before continuing. Naivety led her to trust a few inhabitants who were aiming to take advantage of her. Ine was saved by a salarian who fought off the thugs. This salarian, Deln, then went on to educate her a bit about Omega, aid her in getting supplies and teach her a few tricks that could prove useful. Ine nicknamed Deln and ended up befriending him a bit. The two would keep in contact. Come 2186 Ine was still on her pilgrimage but had been making plans to head past the Perseus Veil. In her time out she'd been preparing a better suited ship for the journey and only managed to get everything ready just before the Reaper invasion. She was called back to the Migrant Fleet and returned to the Neema. The news was not what she'd hoped to hear: the quarians were going to initiate a war with the geth to take back Rannoch. Seeing as how Admiral Han'Gerrel supported the invasion, Ine felt betrayed and as though her birthship was disgraced by the Admiral. In a rage she left to side with Admiral Zaal'Koris. When the war took a turn for the worst, Ine still stayed with Koris and his crew. Her father had followed her before this point and helped as he could. Once Shepard became involved and Koris sacrificed his ship to take out a ground cannon, Ine and her father were among those that crashed on Rannoch. The geth eventually overwhelmed the group Ine was with. She and a few others strayed fom the majority when chased off by the geth. Ine managed to hold out using tricks and skills Deln taught her. With aid from her combat drone, a decoy and some basic engineering skills, she survived. Eventually her father, the last of her group, was killed by the geth forcing her to stay on the run a little longer. When eventually faced against a rocket trooper and two regular troopers, Ine was injured in battle. The troopers fell but the rocket trooper had not. Ine was forced to hide due to an injured leg and faced with the rocket trooper advancing. Before it got too close it stopped. The geth had been freed from Reaper control and re-written, making them peaceful once again. The geth left and Ine watched as the fleet was destroyed. She sank back into cover and waited to die knowing she'd be ill from the wounds sustained. With no way to treat her injuries, much less move, she awaited the end and spoke with her drone until passing out. When Ine woke up she came face to face with a geth that was examining her wounds. She panicked at he sight and tried shoving it away. This geth was the rocket trooper from earlier as she came to find out. It didn't attack in defense and merely explained that it found her because of her drone. When it offered help, Ine took it knowing her condition would only get worse if she didn't. She stayed on Rannoch as the war continued. The geth taught Ine a lot about themselves and they aided her in recovering and making a temporary home. The rocket trooper she befriended was the one to help her most and even helped her build immunity. Come war's end the geth were lost to the Crucible's blast and rendered non-functional. Ine mourned the loss but refused to let go of the geth. She spent her time trying to fix the rocket trooper until surviving quarians returned to Rannoch. She was met with suspicion but was otherwise accepted. As time passed she continued her work and helped convince the others that the geth were necessary to their survival. Eventually her geth came back online as a gestalt intelligence due to her making so many programs (thinking they all failed prior) and through some help from another quarian. Ine went on to help activate and build more geth by using what she'd learned alongside knowledge her people already had. She met with Natalia when the Commander visited Rannoch. Unlike the others, she wasn't suspicious or wary of Natalia. The encounter led to her geth getting the name, "Legion 2.0" which she kept. From then on Ine acted as a peacemaker between her people and the geth as they got along and began building for their future on Rannoch. Personality Ine'Ri is notably shy and awkward socially. She frets and flusters easily when she runs into trouble socializing and is always eager to make up for her mistakes. Her habit of apologizing is pretty strong to the point she will even if nothing was wrong to begin with (it's a matter of her perception). Ine's panicky when forced into fighting situations and does her best to avoid situations that would cause her to fight. She's prideful in her knowledge as an engineer but she keeps that to herself most of the time given her lack of communication skills. As she is often left alone to begin with, she doesn't tend to mind silence or being alone in general, often talking to her combat drone to keep her mind occupied. This has developed enough to where she actually considers the drone a person of sorts. Since she can be eager to make up for mistakes, Ine has developed a bit of a clumsy side. She tends to rush and slip up in the process when faced with fixing a situation. Her desperation to have a friend, however, had left her to be clingy towards those that actually accept her. Though she tries to keep a balance between the two, she often ends up becoming quiet and distanced or talkative. Trivia *Ine was originally planned to have completed her pilgrimage prior to ME3 events. She would have become "Ine'Ri vas Idenna" or "vas Qwib Qwib" had she completed her pilgrimage. *Ine has two children (son and daughter) with a quarian OC created by a close friend of Fera's. They have yet to be designed. *Ine is a non-combatant and cannot fight with a weapon to save her life. Her aim is terrible and therefore she'll rely on powers such as her combat drone and decoy to get away. *Her mother's side of the family supported the geth as far back as the initial war between species. *Ine's history was changed when Natalia's choice in the geth-quarian war was changed. Originally both were saved and peace was achieved. *Ine'Ri's appearance was modeled after Fera's customized female quarian infiltrator in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer. *Ine's the one to be blamed for Tiri's love of blankets outside of Tiri's AU story. This trait just happened to carry over into that AU. Gallery Loop.png|Ine'Ri seen among a bunch of other OCs.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Thrown-For-An-OC-Loop-306420372 Ine'Ri_mp.png|Ine's multiplayer appearance. Ine_quicksketch.png|A quickly sketched and colored portrait image of Ine. Ine_smalldoll.png|Small doll of Ine from an ongoing project.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Small-OCs-324240434 Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Mass Effect